


Drunk on You

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [38]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Drunk Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 关东西名侦探齐齐用[你每天过的都是什么日子]的怜悯眼神看着他，黑羽索性仰脖把剩下的啤酒喝完了，一骨碌爬起来，从电视柜下拿出一堆零食，说：“来来来，消愁。”众人转移阵地，围坐沙发茶几边，服部将一提啤酒拎了过来，说：“周末坚决不加班。”四人干杯：“不加班——”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情第26话  
> ※ 3/4组喝酒瞎聊，酒醉款 OOC，非常蛇精病，沙雕 MAX

周五晚上，白马宅。

“你这不行，我，我讲！” 服部说，“二组，就那二组谁——”

“福山，” 工藤说。

“不是！” 服部挥了挥手，“有胡子的那家伙，一日本人弄得和波洛侦探一样——”

“三井？” 白马说，“我好像见过。”

“对！对就他，讲起话来总是那个，那个的，听着贼累，” 服部晃着酒瓶，突然想起什么，瞪着眼睛看身边人：“啊，福山也找你麻烦过吗？”

工藤翻着白眼一口把啤酒干了。服部揪起眉毛，“那家伙和你比差远了！他有什么资格说你！”

“正是因为差远了所以才会看不惯吧？” 工藤无聊地道，“这有什么了不起的。”

“我的神呐，” 一直没有出声的黑羽终于忍不住了，把桌上的啤酒瓶盖拨弄来拨弄去，满脸无聊，“你们侦探都是什么自恋发言啊，这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事能记这么半天！”

“对于推理的挑战，” 工藤严肃地说。

“就是对于名誉的挑战，” 服部接道。

“作为侦探——” 白马还要继续，黑羽受不了了，脑袋向前磕去，咕咚一声倒在桌上。

“作为需要写文书走程序的侦探，” 服部说，“也是和社畜没有太大区别的，来来来，战友。”

三位侦探拿过啤酒瓶，清脆地碰了一下，黑羽的侧脸贴在桌面，拒绝配合，发自肺腑地呵呵两声。

餐桌上一片狼藉，全是外卖盒和餐具，已经吃得差不多了，服部还在专心致志地用手抓炸鸡碎末，工藤有些喝高了，大大咧咧地将腿架在恋人膝盖上，白马喝了一口啤酒，伸手摸了摸黑羽的头发。

黑羽哼哼：“你们才不知道社畜的苦，你们这种每日来去自由的也能算社畜？每天我那才是——”

黑羽竖起脑袋，无缝进入表演，一人分饰三角，先是怒目圆瞪，中年男的咆哮：“报告十分钟内放在我桌上！” 再是往后一仰，猪队友奈良泽宿醉后的破罐破摔：“啊呀——做不到啦做不到！” 随即前倾，伸出双手不停抓动，配上损友知藤哭唧唧抱大腿的求救：“快斗~~求求你啦~~~” 最后直起身，换回自己的语气，面无表情地总结：“每日忙着周旋救火，这才叫社畜。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

黑羽演完了，苦大仇深地闷了一口啤酒，白马在旁边认真地评论道：“可以说是高度还原了。”

关东西名侦探齐齐用[你每天过的都是什么日子]的怜悯眼神看着他，黑羽索性仰脖把剩下的啤酒喝完了，一骨碌爬起来，从电视柜下拿出一堆零食，说：“来来来，消愁。”

众人转移阵地，围坐沙发茶几边，服部将一提啤酒拎了过来，说：“周末坚决不加班。”

四人干杯：“不加班——”  
  
  
一个小时后。  
  
  
“法医学是未来的学科！” 关东西名侦探同时举瓶，大声宣布。

“由此可以推断，” 白马悠然地道，“两位终于有空补全 Unnatural 了。”

“惨！这都是两年前的番了啊！” 黑羽说，“你俩平时在家都没娱乐的吗？”

“忙！” 工藤仰脖灌酒，“怎么你俩就很空吗？”

“你看我像是有空的样子吗！” 黑羽说，“我还两份工呢，你们一个个的凡人，比得上——”

服部大叫：“这也能炫耀啊！”

“的确没多少空，” 白马说，“只是多年和黑羽君共事……”

“共事，” 工藤面无表情地重复。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地举起酒瓶，白马神情自若地和他碰了一下，继续道：“……已经非常习惯熬夜了。”

服部马上坐直身体，翘起拇指对着自己：“怕你们吗！今晚通宵！怎样！”

工藤一口啤酒差点喷出来：“有意义吗！！！”

服部姿势不变，不满地转头，“周末了哎！不是说好了不加班吗！”

“所以抓紧睡觉啊！” 工藤说，“你对周末是有什么误解！”

服部一把勾过他的脖子，毫不在意地伸出酒瓶，“来来来，难得放松喽——”  
  
  
  
两个小时后。  
  
  
“搞了半天你们一边看剧一边写文书啊？” 服部惊奇地说，“怪不得我总觉得你不讲人话！”

“你们这群凡人知道什么，” 黑羽得意地说，“这叫多线程进程。”

白马颇以为然地点头，煞有其事地翻译道：“Multitasking。”

工藤正在往嘴里抛一粒毛豆，闻言差点呛到，朝着白马说：“文书你也有外援啊！”

白马放下酒瓶，双手交握，放在桌面，略微侧头示意黑羽，眼睛却看着工藤，神情认真地重复：“共事。”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，将手甩过白马的肩膀，KID 的气场不小心露了出来，非常挑衅地伸指在眉间一挥，说：“最佳搭档。”

服部整张脸都皱起来，一把揽过工藤的肩膀，“起开起开，这头衔你俩不配。”

“他俩那是，” 工藤已经有点困了，压根不想理睬，揉着眼角，一时间想不起来那个英文说法，“那个什么，Par——Part——in——？”

工藤朝着对面转手指，黑羽自娱自乐地哼着歌，不知从哪里变出一把小刀，正在给毛豆刻夸张的人物表情，白马满脸欣赏地看着恋人的手工杰作，两位战友又一秒开始二人世界了，工藤打了个哈欠，用手肘捅了捅服部，“哎！你英语不是很好吗！”

服部也没在听，夹了一筷子海藻正往嘴里递，差点掉下来，“啊？”

“Partner！” 工藤想起来了，“in——in 什么来着？”

“不知道你在说啥——” 服部把筷子扔了，趴在桌上，用手撑着眼皮。

“不是 in，是 for，” 白马头也不抬地说。

“是吗？” 工藤狐疑地揪起眉毛，“我记得明明是——”

黑羽斜睨了同伴一眼，脸有些红了，白马朝着他眨了眨眼。黑羽装没看见，神情自若地给一颗毛豆刻上眼镜，又加了个蝴蝶结，左右看看，很满意，当空一抛，吃了。白马停顿半秒，往后一靠，忍不住笑出声来，工藤：“？？？”

“这人醉了，” 黑羽神情自然地说，“不要在意这种细节。”

白马肩膀抖动，笑得很是愉快，过了片刻，揽过黑羽的肩，在他的头顶落下一吻。

“For life，” 白马满意地道。

黑羽的耳尖也红了，唇角止不住上扬，转过眼睛，动了动肩膀，顶了对方一下。

“——Crime！” 服部突然想起来了，直起脑袋，大声道，“呐？”

“对对对，” 工藤说，做了一个爆炸手势，“Partner in crime。”

“Also for life，” 白马认真地说，“各种意味上。”

黑羽停顿两秒，反应过来，放声大笑，边笑边打噎，擦着眼角，拿过啤酒瓶和对方碰了一下，全身上下写满了骄傲，白马朝着他弯起眼睛，黑羽说：“你有这种觉悟就好啊！”

“放心吧，” 白马淡定地道，“服部君会来给我们送牢饭的。”

“？？？” 服部满头雾水，“求你俩搞不正常情趣的时候不要把我扯进来好吗？”

工藤：“呵呵！”  
  
  
两个半小时后。  
  
  
  
“黑羽君的话，” 白马认真地道，“是那种能用笑容点亮周围的人呢。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

其余三人正在围着手机讨论下周去哪家拉面店尝试定食菜单，冷不丁听见贵公子冒出这么一句，震惊了，一时没反应过来，三双眼睛不停眨动。白马像是纪录片旁白一般宣布完这一句，没有下文了，靠着沙发魂游天外，两秒后，习惯性地用手摸了摸黑羽的头发。

黑羽红着脸，新开了一瓶啤酒，毅然决然地灌了半瓶，示意对面战友跟上：“这家伙喝高了就是这样，一会儿就习惯了，来来来。”

服部很是嫌弃地从左看到右，闷了一口啤酒，嘀咕：“切，工藤笑起来才好看。”

黑羽：“…………”

工藤差点喷出来：“你说什么蠢话呢！”

白马转过眼睛，坐直了一点，神情真挚，指着黑羽，用博物馆导游解读展品的语气道：“温暖人心的那种。”

黑羽吱哇乱叫：“太羞耻了！你快别，来来来，你还是吃点——”

黑羽抓了一把仙贝，白马张嘴吃了，舌头触到黑羽的指尖，黑羽像是被灼伤一般抽回手，不满地拿膝盖顶了身边人一下，白马朝他笑笑，把他搂得紧了一点。服部实在没眼看，用手遮着额头，不服地道：“像工藤那种盘踞头条的——”

工藤非常未雨绸缪地拿了一本杂志挡在脸前，闻声一肘捅过去：“你给我闭嘴！”

白马用一种学术讨论的认真语气跟上：“说起头条，还是 KID 的粉丝更多吧？”

服部怒道：“违法！那通缉犯头条更多呢！能比吗！”

黑羽以头磕桌，工藤用手捂脸，身旁两位气场不合的战友鸡同鸭讲地开始恋人应援终极对决，工藤听了一会儿，受不了了，一把捞过桌上的酒瓶，左右开弓，直接开灌。

服部：“喂！”

黑羽大力鼓掌：“好，谁能清醒着听这些？”

工藤递了酒瓶过去，黑羽和他清脆相碰，两人一仰脖，干了，同时道：“尽管放马过来！”

服部&白马：“……”

双生子兄弟相视一眼，叽叽嘎嘎笑起来，黑羽说：“你的脑残粉。”

工藤单手托腮，一扬下颚：“不不，你的脑残粉。”

“唉，尼桑。” 黑羽深深叹息，语气一转，“你知道你是怎么荣登警视厅最萌外援榜第一名的吗？”

“警视厅什么？” 工藤睁大了眼睛，坐直了一点，“什么榜？”

黑羽惋惜摇头，一脸关爱，白马用手掩唇，神情克制，低头躲避工藤的目光，专注地看着酒碟，分明是早就知道这件事，工藤心下急转，收敛了表情，缓缓转头，微眯着眼睛，盯住全日本装蒜第一名在场选手，服部平次。

服部摸着脑袋，眼神躲闪，意欲起身，“哈、哈哈，那个，诶，毛豆快吃完了，我去拆一包鱿鱼干吧！”

“我们家没有这种东西！” 黑羽抢过毛豆碟，伸长了腿，斜靠在白马身上，继续旁白性叙事：“尼桑，你初中时候挺可爱啊，一本正经在舞台剧里搞推理，是蛮萌的，” 那语气分明在说实在是挺蠢的，“所以说黑历史这种东西还是乘早烧了比较好，以免有朝一日被作为打榜素材——”

“有罪推定，” 白马毫无干系地附送场外评论，“在谈话要点里避重就轻——”

工藤单手抵着太阳穴，侧头注视身边的人，面无表情地听了江古田组你唱我和五分钟，朝着服部，呵呵一声。服部汗如雨下，不停朝黑羽递眼刀，黑羽浑然不理，挑衅地扭动眉毛，一粒接一粒往嘴里扔毛豆，工藤看了一会儿，目不斜视伸手，把服部面朝下按在茶几上。

服部叽哇乱叫：“我那是策略啦策略！工藤！你不觉得三组的大河女士最近对你态度好很多了吗！”

工藤：“……”

黑羽毫不留情大笑，做了一个奥特曼发大招的手势：“师奶杀手。”

工藤转回目光，手还按在服部的后颈上，略微前倾，朝着茶几对面露出一点似笑非笑的表情：“那么你在警视厅内部的 KID 影像资料大赏又怎么讲？”

黑羽靠着白马的手臂，整个人已经几乎滑躺在地上，正在伸着脖子去够瓶口，闻言差点呛到，忙不迭翻坐起来，睁大眼睛：“我什么？”

工藤翻起半月眼嘲笑他，白马闻言坐直了一点，双手交叉撑着下颚，仿佛在密切推理，过了片刻，抬起头道：“冰箱里还有提拉米苏，你要吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“避重就轻，” 工藤意味深长地重复，“呵呵。”

“在哪里！？” 黑羽的脑袋从左摆到右，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“给我看看！”

服部趴在茶几上，挣扎着露出半张侧脸，嘴唇蠕动，含糊不清地道：“不光影像，还有素描……”

“……特写，” 工藤继续道，“动作解构，光影鉴赏，一应俱全。”

黑羽：“？？？”

白马面色微红，竖起食指，镇定自若地道：“好像还有薯片。”

工藤终于放开了手，服部半张脸贴着桌面，懒得动弹，过了片刻，甩手到茶几上做抱拳状，哧哧地笑着说：“红色鲱鱼，大艺术家。”

黑羽：“……………………”

白马优雅地起身，打了个响指，说：“洗手间。”

黑羽震惊地看着身旁，脑袋下意识地跟着对方身形转动，过了两秒，一骨碌爬起来，忙不迭跟上：“你给我站住，把话讲清楚，喂！”

服部终于可以翻身了，直起脑袋，扬眉吐气，朝着两人你推我搡的背影嘎嘎大笑，“像他那种充其量叫同人粉，我这才是——”

工藤一把把他按回茶几上。  
  
  
  
三个小时后。  
  
  
  
黑羽将手机反扣在桌面上，用手撑额，一脸惨不忍睹，工藤同样将手机扔了，眉角跳动，浑身杀气腾腾，边上两位战友手持酒瓶，悄悄交换眼神，又同时移开目光。

黑羽竖起食指，缓缓吸气，注视工藤，工藤冷静回视，反手，哐啷啷地将一提啤酒拖了过来，拆出两瓶，递给对面。

黑羽用标准商业客套礼仪接了，一脸肃穆地致敬：“追溯失忆整晚上吧，明天还可以勉强做人。”

工藤面无表情地：“干杯。”  
  
  
  
五个小时后。  
  
  
  
空酒瓶东倒西歪滚了一地，茶几上全是拆包的零食，追溯失忆战役初有成效，连酒量最好的服部也上头了，拿了两根筷子在碗边敲，歪歪扭扭地唱道：“加班~几多~愁，何时~是个~头~”

工藤用手托额，听了一会儿，同样唱道：“文书~代写~何处~求~ 涛涛~江水~~往东流~”

服部：“流~欧欧欧！”

黑羽两眼发直看着天花板，魂游天外，不知道想起了什么，不停咕咕咕地笑，过了一会儿说：“公鸭倒提。”

白马靠在他身旁，用同样的姿势看天花板，神情认真，双眼并无焦点，缓缓跟上：“谋杀雄鸡。”

黑羽大声：“唱得太难听啦！！”

工藤充耳不闻，抢了服部一根筷子，做指挥状：“春天哪！飞走啦！”

服部马上换了一个拍子：“夏日啊！再来吧！”

工藤&服部：“Winter is coming！”

关东西名侦探同时开始大声播放权游主题曲，服部刚开始还在音阶上，很快被工藤带跑了，笑得上气不接下气，不停推着搭档，工藤摆着手抵挡，两人推来搡去，黑羽嫌弃地挥着胳膊：“你、你们不行！”

工藤挑衅地说：“有本事你来啊！”

黑羽脸上浮着两点红晕，立时进入角色，清了清嗓子，示意众人安静，深吸一口气，开始了：“当~当~达达当~当~当当当当当当当当~”

白马看着天花板，两秒后像是想起什么，抽回手，缓缓鼓掌，说：“不错，不错。”

服部叫道：“明明也很跑调啊！”

白马竖起一根手指，十分严肃地对服部说：“KID 可是一个完美的模仿者。”

“？？？” 服部一头问号，工藤朝着黑羽说：“你算了，你这不对，起码跑了三个阶。”

“你知道什么啊！雄鸡！” 黑羽喊道。

工藤大为不服，坐起来指着自己：“我可是有绝对音感的真男人！”

黑羽：“？？？”

白马歪过头，神情真诚地看向他：“没有音感就不是真男人了吗？那还真是为您捏了一把汗啊。”

工藤怒问：“这装模作样的人是谁？”

服部大声作答：“白马——某某！有钱。”

白马：“……”

黑羽伸手去捏工藤的脸，工藤偏过头躲了，黑羽继续捏，工藤不停躲，把自己给搞得头晕，怒道：“你干嘛！”

“我看你脑子长啥样！” 黑羽说，“我就没见过比你更没音感的人！”

工藤的好胜心来了，一骨碌爬起来，说：“比！”

“比就比！” 黑羽说，“输了别哭！”

工藤花样冷笑，黑羽坐起身，调整了一下表情，完美复刻工藤冷笑，服部正在往嘴里倒最后一点啤酒，全都喷了出来，“别了吧！”

黑羽又忘了刚才要干什么，突然眼睛一亮，胳膊一挥，豪气万丈地说：“让他俩比！”

“？” 工藤还没反应过来就被黑羽猛拉起身，差点跌倒，抓狂道，“你又干嘛！”

白马目不斜视，优雅地拉了拉自己的领口，完全忘记自己在家根本没戴领带，说：“这不用比。”

服部一脸茫然，白马嘲讽 MAX 地抬手示意此君还没跟上呢，工藤反而受到了刺激，大声说：“这家伙那点技俩谁不会！”

白马：“？”

服部反应过来了，哈哈大笑，朝着黑羽说：“你这家伙顶多一个月一回，工藤想当年可是24/7啊！ ”

黑羽：“？？？”

工藤翘起大拇指，认真地指着自己：“浸入式表演。”

黑羽立时发出鬼叫：“你哪里学的这种词？你还给我，你那能算？”

工藤大怒，喊道：“比！”

黑羽丝毫不惧地瞪回来，大声：“比！”

双生子兄弟同时起身，跑了，留下服部和白马在客厅面面相觑。两位平日里气场向来不合的战友相视片刻，达到空前默契，服部拿了一瓶啤酒，利落地在桌角上一磕，开了，递给白马。白马努力调整面部表情，并没有很成功，看上去依旧80%嘲讽，缓缓说：“谢了。”

服部霸气地拿酒瓶和他一碰，“我赢！”

白马似笑非笑地举瓶，淡定地道：“我向来不和你比。”

服部：“……”

一转眼，双生子兄弟回来了，从衣服到发型到笑容都一模一样，两个黑羽你推我搡地走进客厅，站到服部面前，同时比了个 V 字，眨了眨眼睛，异口同声地说：“平~次尼酱！”

服部：“……”

服部张开嘴，啤酒淅淅沥沥浇了一地。

白马停顿两秒，蓦然爆发大笑，服部受到双重惊吓，拿着酒瓶的手都抖起来，整个脑袋从左摆到右，一时间不知道哪个才是最惊悚的，茫然地看着双生子兄弟。两个黑羽同时笑嘻嘻地看着他，这简直送命题，服部头都晕了，呆了半晌，说：“工、工藤？”

两个黑羽同时翻起半月眼，再次异口同声：“你喊谁呢。”

服部的眼睛从左看到右，弱弱地说：“放个水吧？工藤？”

白马原本平复了些，闻言又开始大笑，服部怒道：“你给我闭嘴！”

服部站起身，围着双生子兄弟原地打转，开始紧密观察推理，两个黑羽同时嘴角抽搐，眼睛跟着他动，服部凑过去，小心翼翼地闻了闻其中一个，两人马上一起炸毛：“你干嘛呢！”

白马笑得躬身：“Oh my god——”

服部倒退半步，神情惊恐，两个黑羽同步调整神情，高冷地嘲道：“白痴。”

服部绕着双生子走了三圈，放弃了，一头乌云，满脸郁闷，“明明谁都不像啊！”

双生子兄弟同时抱起肘，转身，朝着白马挑眉。

白马靠在沙发旁，擦了擦眼角，还在不停笑，并不看他们，笑完了随手一抬，指向右边。左边的黑羽马上神情垮了下来，怒道：“猜错了啊！混蛋！”

白马瞥了对面一眼，眉头自负地一挑，并不收手，只是翻过掌心，摊开。右边的黑羽随即松开手肘，神情有些不情不愿，唇角却止不住扬起来，一个前扑，把白马压在地上，大声道：“当然是我们赢啊！”

服部到现在还没反应过来，狐疑地看着剩下的那位：“？？？”

工藤理了理头发，重又坐下来，架着腿，挑衅地说：“怎样？我就说他这种小伎俩谁不会！”

服部崩溃：“你这完全是和着外人来整我啊！！！”

“你就算了吧，” 工藤嫌弃地说，“你认人是真的不行，你还差点强吻过这家伙呢！”

黑羽闻言跌到一边：“哈哈哈哈哈！！！没亲到啊！！！遗憾吗！！！”

白马斜靠着沙发，非常嘲讽地举了举酒瓶，怎么看都是还在记仇的样子，服部眉角乱跳，挪开一点，转脸瞪工藤，一千零一次怨念发言：“还是因为你不配合我才会输的啊！”

“配合个头！” 工藤抢了服部的啤酒灌了一大口，“输了才对！”

“？？？” 服部满头雾水，“不要自暴自弃啊工藤！你要是不故意帮他们，我肯定可以认出你的啊！”

“认不出才对吧！” 工藤怒而重复，用手背擦嘴，“因为你不是变态！这种事情和他们抢什么啊！”

服部：“……”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，不停地用肩膀顶身边的人，意思是听见没有，战友认证了呢，白马悠闲自若地伸手揽过他，举起一根手指，认真地说：“我习惯了，我不介意。”

工藤又开始花样呵呵，服部一脸残念，拿了两支啤酒劈开，同样左右开弓，工藤浑然忘了自己刚才也干过这种事，嫌弃地道：“你杂耍呢！”

黑羽笑得更大声了，整个人动来动去，白马一直松松地勾着他的肩膀，还是那个认真的神情，仿佛沉浸在自己的世界，严肃地说：“在我看来，黑羽君一直是——”

服部轰然怪叫：“又要开始了啊这家伙！”

“——一个无人可以超越的奇迹，” 白马说，“我的侦探生涯里，从未有人像 KID 一样——”

工藤用手捂耳，“PASS！！！”

黑羽不停地笑，喝得恰到好处，羞耻感已经清空，当下还有点受用，享受起来了，整个人都歪在白马怀里，拿了一盘花生米，准确朝对面投掷。工藤不停躲闪，白马神情不变，悠然地继续他的死忠粉发言，工藤间接性地放下手去挡黑羽的偷袭，有一搭没一搭地被逼听了几个关键词，什么[挑战]，[激动]，[耀眼]，实在受不了了，怒喊：“你能有点侦探的样子吗！”

“呵，” 白马颇是傲慢地挑了挑眉，“最终抓到他的不还是我吗。”

工藤：“呵呵！！”

黑羽面色微红，坐直了一点，靠着白马的肩，回过头，由衷地感叹：“你是真的很变态。”

白马毫不在意地拢住他，转过眼睛，神色里全是温柔的深情，伸手抹了一下黑羽的唇角，低声道：“Mine。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

白马浑然不觉，笑了笑，拿酒瓶抵着额头，往后靠去，又开始魂游天外，一只手还在无意识地摩挲着他的肩膀，黑羽从头红到脚，拉了条毯子，遮住自己的下半脸，又在毯子下踹了对方一下。白马不为所动，不知道在想什么，只是心不在焉地在他的发旋落下一吻，于是黑羽彻底安静了。

服部一脸被雷劈的表情，手里酒瓶倾斜，差点全倒出来，喃喃地道：“啊，这就是英国人吗？”

工藤用双手捂脸，发自肺腑地说：“我再也不和这两个家伙喝酒了。”

黑羽耳尖红红的，眼睛亮得发奇，把毯子拉下了一点，不住嘀嘀咕咕，“你这人就是说得比唱得好听……啊，音阶！” 黑羽又想起来了，猛地跳起身，把毯子往身边人头上一盖，指着工藤，“来战！”

工藤也想起来了，一个鲤鱼打挺，豪气干云地仰脖把啤酒干了，“来战！”

服部：“？？？”

白马把毯子掀了，不停眨眼，黑羽一边倒退着一边打响指，“来！”

白马站起身，晃了一下，服部一把把他扶住，“喂喂，你这小子不会真的醉了吧？”

白马非常冷静地转过头，服部一脸莫名其妙地看回去，白马目光缓缓下落到自己手肘，意有所指，傲慢得要死，服部猛地松开他，怒道：“这又是什么表情！”

白马并不答话，高傲地整了整领带（依旧没有意识到自己根本没有戴领带），双手插兜，环视四周，完全忘记自己站起来是想干嘛，停顿了片刻，听到黑羽在走廊里和工藤打闹，于是打了个响指，露出恍然大悟的神情，下意识地跟着声音出去。

服部：“你还真是个人型 KID 追踪机啊！！！”

黑羽和工藤一路推推搡搡，进了书房，黑羽将工藤推到书架前，差点把工藤的脸怼到两本宝石鉴赏大全里，工藤怒而把他的手拍了：“你给我差不多一点！”

“背对着！” 黑羽晃着手指，“不许作弊！”

“我跟你还作弊？” 工藤嘲道，“你那死忠粉不给你放水就挺不错了！”

黑羽张嘴意欲反驳，想想没毛病，于是一把把服部也拉过来，严肃地说：“你，你监督。”

服部：“？？？”

白马施施然进来，调整着袖扣（照样忘记自己根本没戴袖扣），在钢琴前坐下，抬眼，看着黑羽。黑羽翘起大拇指冲着自己，得意地说：“天下第一。”

白马按下一个键，黑羽完美复刻音阶，工藤面朝着书架，不耐烦地说：“B！”

白马又换了一个键，黑羽继续复刻，音调不停上下变换，工藤说：“D#Eb，F，G，C#Db，……白马，你家书架难道是按照罗马音 A-Z 排列的？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

“是吗？” 服部过来看了看，同样发出惊叹，“正常人不都是按五十音排列的吗？你可真不愧是个老外啊！”

白马神情不变，开始弹一闪一闪小星星，工藤怒道：“你嘲笑谁呢！”

黑羽斜靠在钢琴后，和白马对视一眼，白马唇角一勾，抬起手，从容按键。

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

歌剧魅影的曲调响起，白马漫不经心地朝着黑羽示意，黑羽行了一个礼，开始完美复刻女高音：“In sleep he sang to me ——”

服部：“卧槽！”

“—— in dreams he came ——”

工藤：“……”

“That voice which calls to me —— and speaks my name——”

服部大声：“这家伙的英文平时有这么好吗？”

黑羽非常挑衅地扭眉毛，轻巧落在地毯上，“And do I dream again? For now I find——The Phan~~aaantom of the Opera is there——Inside my mind——”

黑羽转了个身，手中变出一个面具，遮了半边脸，十分炫技，换了男音：“Sing once again with me —— our strange duet——”

服部：“可怕！！！”

对 KID 不感兴趣的关西名侦探没见过这种场面，当下十分震惊，瞪大了眼睛，目光控制不住地跟着黑羽在房间里转来转去。工藤用脑袋磕着书架，头也不回地说：“你这就是在鼓励他啊——”

黑羽的确倍受鼓舞，十分上头，深深吸气，大张双手，完美颤音，“The Phan~~aaaaantom of the Opera is there——Inside your mind——”

服部迟疑地：“可是……的确……唱得挺好？”

关西战友，贵在实诚，黑羽开心得要死，不住弯起眼睛，卖力表演，又围着工藤打转，工藤十分腻味，根本不想理睬，整个人像是一盏探照灯，从左转到右，又从右转到左。

“It’s me they hear！” 黑羽在工藤的耳边唱道。

工藤捂住耳朵：“轻一点啊！”

白马抬眼轻瞥，唇边笑意盎然，黑羽将面具晃在指尖，转身朝着服部，露出牙齿，进入男女混合音部：“Your spirit and my voice —— In one combined——”

黑羽复刻合唱音效登峰造极，拉着长音，没有丝毫破绽，服部听傻了，呆了一会儿，看了看工藤，下意识地开始拍手。

工藤抓狂：“活该你每天被他追着欺负啊！！！”

“The Phan~~~~aaaaantom of the Opera is there——” 黑羽伸手一指，笑容挑衅，“Inside your mind——！”

服部呱唧呱唧鼓掌，神情真挚，有种路转粉的感觉，黑羽得意得不得了，连连鞠躬，“谢谢，谢谢，大阪人也是有品味的，谢谢，谢谢。”

服部毫不在意，转过头，由衷地说：“是真的不错啊！呐工藤？”

工藤眉角跳动，很是腻味地摆了摆手，白马将钢琴合上，神情认真地说：“因为 KID 是最无懈可击的——”

“怎么又开始了啊！” 服部惨叫。

“嗯哼，” 黑羽挑衅地晃着腿，“我习惯了，我不介意。”

“——模仿者，” 白马继续说，一脸真诚，宛如布道，“他可是一个完美主义至上的人。”

黑羽翘起大拇指指向自己，恬不知耻地说：“对，就是我。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

“我总有一天会被这种放过……放过……” 工藤忘了自己要说什么，晃了晃脑袋，冷峻地道：“你能给我收敛一点吗？”

黑羽平日里就时时放肆，喝醉了更是完全不知收敛二字怎么写，在室内转了一圈，换上 NHK 电台报道 KID 时用的预告片的语气，像是宣布奥斯卡获奖者一般从低到高地念道：“华丽无比，胆大无畏的——怪~~盗 KI~D——！”

工藤咚地一声撞在书架上。

“Gentlemen and Gentlemen——！”

黑羽大张着双手，跳到琴凳上，白马条件反射站起来，有些茫然地看看四周，完全不明白为什么 KID 突然降临，只是下意识地伸手，稳住黑羽的身形。黑羽非常开心，做了一个摘帽行礼的动作，指了指关东西名侦探，说：“我的战友。” 反手揽过白马，“我的 VIP。” 停顿了一下，生怕对面两人没听懂，又一本正经地说：“官方认证，只有一个。”

白马撑着他的腰，严肃地看着对面的战友，颇以为然地点了点头。

服部：“……”

黑羽发出 KID 式嚣张笑声，工藤受不了了，一把将服部的手拉过来，捂住自己的耳朵。服部被拽得一跌，差点把工藤按进书架里，关东西名侦探像是打架一样长手长脚地推搡了半天，找不到合适的姿势，工藤又忘了自己刚才在干嘛，怒道：“你老拉我干嘛！”

服部一脸冤地指着自己：“是你先拉我的啊！”

黑羽笑得更夸张了，幸灾乐祸地指着对面，说：“你俩就这么在拉斯维加斯结上的吧！”

“别提这事！！！” 服部和工藤同时喊。

黑羽把脸笑到膝盖上，不住吸气，在琴凳上晃来晃去，过了一会儿，意识到自己难得地有了身高优势，笑嘻嘻地弯腰，捧过白马的脸，落下响亮的一个吻。白马眨了眨眼睛，有些茫然地看着他，似乎在纳闷为什么黑羽突然这么高了，片刻后，抓着他的衣领，踮起脚，同样回吻了他一下。

服部：“…………”

“我觉得，” 黑羽自言自语地说，“这样可以，我下次一定要挑一个栏杆高一点的天台，唔……”

服部作为四个人里酒量最好的，终于意识到众人皆醉我独醒是多么痛苦的事情，此刻连受暴击，SAN 值疯狂下降，灵机一动，大声挑衅：“有本事你用 KID 的身份求婚啊！搜查二科终于可以意识到他们这么多年最大的内鬼是谁啦！”

“这有什么难的！” 黑羽瞬间就来劲了，轻巧地从琴凳上跳下来，回身朝着白马行了个礼，“你意下如何？”

“可以，” 白马认真地点头，“我吃的不多。”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，往身边人的怀里一扑，嚣张地抬起手挥了一圈，“我养你啊！”

白马条件反射环住他，目光并没有太多焦点，已经忘了自己方才在说什么，过了片刻，回过神，看了看怀里的人，下意识地吻了吻黑羽的侧脸。

“你俩也给我适可而止……” 服部嫌弃地说到一半，工藤从书架上滑了下来，于是手忙脚乱地把自家恋人捞起，小心地摇了摇，“喂？喂？”

工藤闭着眼睛，不耐烦地挥了挥手，一巴掌拍到服部脸上，服部：“…………”

黑羽毫不留情地发出大笑，太过用力，咕咚一声和身边人一起翻倒，白马被他压得发出一声闷哼，圈住他胸口的手臂依旧没有放开，黑羽一边笑一边动来动去，过了片刻，也没声音了。

服部：“……………………”

关西名侦探环视四周，工藤歪在他的臂弯，发出细小的鼾声，白马仰躺在地毯上，一只手保护性地环过黑羽的腰，已经人事不省，黑羽趴在白马肩上，压着白马的腿，唇边还带着点满意的小弧度，眨眼间战友全部下线，书房七歪八倒，客厅一片狼藉，服部深深抓狂：

“又是我收拾啊——！你们这群关东男——！！！”  
  
  
  
END  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 白马说的 for life 是一个一语双关的冷笑话：除了一生一世的意思外，在英语里[for life]还有无期徒刑的意思。共犯的话，是真的各种意义上 for life 2333  
> 实在对不住，今天也是欺负服部的一天.jpg


End file.
